1. Field of the Invention
An `illuminated windshield wiper nozzle` specially refers to that equipped with an illuminator, which gives light at the same time when water is sprayed out of the windshield wiper nozzle, thus producing a wonderful effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when a car is driven in a rainy day, the windshield wiper has to be used to wipe the raindrops or rain off the windshield so as not to obstruct the driver's view.
After rain stopping, however, the raindrops will leave water stains on the windshield after getting dry. They, together with the dust in the air, will make the windshield misty and affect the driver's sight.
Therefore, the wiper has to be used to clean off the water stains and dust on the windshield. But the wiper can not easily remove the dirt on windshield in dry condition and is likely to damage the windshield. Only wiping with water can effectively remove the water stains and dust on the windshield as well as avoid damaging the screen.
It is well known that the wiper nozzle set in front of the windshield is installed inside a base with pipes while operation of the wiper and the nozzle will obstruct the driver's view to a certain degree. As a result, the driver can not be reminded of the head-on auto and traffic accident is likely to happen.
Also, in case the tank is out of water, dry wiping is likely to damage the windshield.
In addition, the wiper nozzle, which is only used for spraying water without other purposes, is necessarily improved.
With view to the above defects in auto's windshield wiper nozzle, the creator started to conceive and finally designed an illuminated windshield wiper nozzle. It is designed with a nozzle installed at the outlet of a channel inside the base. The channel is connected with the auto's pump and water tank. Water is pumped into the channel and sprays out of the nozzle. The creation features a transparent base equipped with an illuminator at front end. The above construction enables the illuminator to give light at the same time when the pump is started to spray water, thus producing a wonderful effect and effectively reminding the driver to pay attention to the head-on auto to avoid accidents.